


[Podfic of] Five Cuddles Ahsoka Shared

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Five times Ahsoka was either hugged, or hugged someone else, for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Cuddles Ahsoka Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459161) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2lunvn9) [2.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 05:31 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
